


I didn't order hot chocolate

by DracoPendragon



Series: Wrong [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gabriel sighed for the third time on his shift at the coffee shop downtown that day.'</p><p>In which Gabriel is amazed at how obviously in love his brother Cas is with the new customer, Dean. But then, he thinks Dean's brother Sam is pretty hot, so who is he to judge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't order hot chocolate

Gabriel sighed for the third time on his shift at the coffee shop downtown that day.

* * *

The first time had been when Cas had walked in after school with a black eye; he didn’t like the fact his little brother was getting bullied, but Cas always point blank refused to talk about it, so Gabriel just gave him an ice pack and let him make some hot chocolate for himself before sitting at the counter to do his English homework.

The second time was after he had finished serving a new customer. Not just any customer though, no. This one had almost shoulder-length brown hair that Gabriel bet was softer than cotton candy, and matching eyes that lit up when he smiled. He had walked in with another man, who was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, similar to the taller man’s own clothing of jeans and a plaid shirt. They had ordered one caramel latte for the shorter guy – who Gabriel had sussed out was called Dean from the conversation the two were having – and a black coffee for the other one. When Gabriel reached out for the money, which was handed to him by the taller despite Dean’s comment of, ‘Sam, I’ll pay,’  he felt their hands brush, warm against each other, and his heart started beating at least three times faster than it had been a few seconds before.

‘Thanks,’ he said, trying to maintain an air of calm. ‘They’ll be ready in just a sec.’

Sam smiled at him before he and Dean headed over to an empty table. Gabriel followed them with his eyes before he sighed. Castiel heard the noise and turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in confusion.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘Nothing,’ replied Cas casually before he turned to give the seated men a look. ‘You like him. The taller one.’

‘What, no,’ Gabriel said quickly, turning so he could make the coffee.

‘Whatever. Can you make me another hot chocolate?’

‘Sure thing, kiddo.’

* * *

Sam walked back up to the counter with his partner a few minutes later to collect their orders, which had been placed on the side with Cas’ hot chocolate. Gabriel, in his distracted state, had forgot to label the drinks, and so there was a slight confusion as to whose drink was whose.

‘Sorry,’ he chuckled sheepishly.

Sam smiled good-naturedly about it and Dean grumped a ‘Yeah, whatever,’ before picking up a cup.

‘This tastes of hot chocolate,’ he said.

‘That would be mine then,’ interjected Castiel. Dean turned to look in the direction of the voice and Gabe saw his pupils visibly blow when he laid eyes on the younger Novak brother.

‘Sorry, I can get you another one if you want,’ he said clumsily. ‘Or you can take my caramel latte, I don’t mind.’

Castiel tilted his head before replying. ‘Gabriel gives me them for free, so it does not matter. You can take whichever drink you want.’

Gabriel sighed for the third time then, and watched as they stared at each other for a while before he turned to look at Sam, who was also watching the silent exchange with a look of unease before he took the lid off the coffee carton and sniffed it. ‘This is mine.’

‘Hey, what happened to your eye?’

At the question, Gabriel turned around to regard Dean again. Castiel looked uncomfortable, and Gabe was just about to interrupt the conversation before Cas replied, ‘I was beaten up.’

‘Well if you ever need a lawyer, you can ask Sam here; he’s going to Stanford to get a degree in Law.’

Cas turned to Sam and nodded. ‘I doubt it will be necessary, but thank you for the offer.’

‘Yeah, thanks,’ said Gabriel, re-entering the conversation. ‘You want another hot chocolate, Cas?’

‘If that’s okay, yes,’ replied Cas, never breaking eye contact with Dean.

‘Wanna come sit with me while you wait?’ Dean asked nervously.

Breaking eye contact to look down at his shoes in a gesture Gabriel knew to be shyness, Cas nodded and said, ‘Yes.’

He got up from his seat and walked with Dean over to the table he and Sam had been sat at a minute before.

Sam and Gabe watched them go, before turning to each other.

‘You not gonna join them?’ Gabriel asked as he got to work on his brother’s new drink. Luckily, the shop was pretty quiet, so he didn’t have any other orders to do at the same time and could split his attention between Sam and the hot chocolate.

‘I think I’d just end up third-wheeling,’ replied Sam as he looked over at the table.

‘Yeah.’ Gabriel set the machine running before turning back. ‘So, is he your brother?’

‘Yeah, Dean’s my brother,’ nodded the customer. ‘Cas yours?’

‘You got that right,’ replied Gabe as he took some money from his pocket and put it in the cash machine to make up for his brother’s drink. ‘You’re a Stanford guy, huh?’

‘Hopefully,’ Sam smiled. ‘I have an interview on Monday, and if all goes well, I’ll be accepted.’

‘Then I wish you the best of luck.’

‘Thanks.’

‘No problem, Samsquatch.’ He didn’t realise he had used the nickname he had conjured up before it was too late. He looked at Sam, who was studying him carefully. He got the cup of hot chocolate and quickly scribbled a few numbers on a loose piece of paper before he walked over and handed it to his brother.

The note he slipped into Dean’s hand, saying, ‘Here. Just in case Cas was too shy to give you his number.’ With that, he left and went back to Sam, who was looking at him with his brow furrowed in confusion.

‘What?’

‘Those things that you do for your brother, they’re really nice,’ he said, as though confused.

‘Yeah, well, he means a lot to me,’ Gabe shrugged, leaning forward on the counter so he and Sam were closer.

‘You know, if he needs someone to talk to, I can do it.’ He dug through his pockets before turning back. ‘Got a pen?’

Gabriel offered him one from his pocket and watched as he scrawled down a phone number. ‘Tell him to call me, or Dean, whenever. We don’t bite. Although Dean might, judging by the way he’s being.’

‘Can I use this number too?’ Gabriel asked.

‘Why do you think I gave it to you?’ Sam replied before leaning forward so that his lips were teasingly close to Gabriel's own.

‘Just kiss already!’ Dean shouted from the table where he and Cas were still sat. Sam smiled and leaned in further, so that his lips, which tasted of the coffee he had been drinking, were pressed against Gabe’s own. Reaching out tentatively, Gabriel discovered that he had been right about the texture of Sam's hair, and he used that same hand to pull the other man a little closer so they were pressed more firmly together. He vaguely noticed Cas and Dean whooping in the distance as he drew back, feeling slightly light-headed.

Soon Cas and Dean were by their side, hands loosely clasped by their side. ‘Sam, we gotta go, I’m afraid. You can call your new boyfriend later.’

Sam smiled sadly at Gabe before leaning back in to kiss him once more. ‘Bye…’ he faltered. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Gabriel,’ laughed the barista, pointing at the upside down name badge on his lapel. ‘But you can call me Gabe.’

‘Bye, Gabe,’ said Sam. He turned to look pointedly at his brother’s hand that was still wrapped in Cas’. ‘We were leaving?’

Dean turned to Cas and cleared his throat. ‘Erm, bye, Cas. Call me if you need anything, won't you?’

‘I shall, Dean.’ Cas moved forward to imitate Sam and Gabe’s action, giving Dean a short kiss before moving back again. ‘Thank you.’

Sam dragged a speechless Dean from the shop, waving as he went. Gabriel and Cas went back to their respective tasks, both of them unable to stop smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
